Clarice's gift
by alicelecter
Summary: 2 months after the movie ending of Hannibal Clarice finds out her life is about to change forever.
1. Chapter 1

This country is full of killers, nuts, and people deemed 'crazy'. A little over a month ago one of the best known ones had escaped capture from the F.B.I once again. That man was Hannibal Lecter.

Chasing after him was getting too dangerous. It just resulted in death after death. After the incident at the lake house Hannibal had been removed from the Top Ten most wanted.

It was getting too dangerous to go after him. The families of his victims were furious that it didn't look like the F.B.I was going to be trying to capture him anymore.

Rumors spread like wild fire that it was the doing of Clarice starling. Rumors of a romantic entanglement with Hannibal filled the newspapers.

It seemed a elderly couple who lived on the lake claimed to have seen the two engaged in sex through one of the windows of the house.

Clarice denied this rumors but admitted to a single kiss in the kitchen. They decided for the sake of the F.B.I that Starling be let free of her duties. It would get too confusing for the whole F.B.I and the people involved with the Hannibal Lecter case if Hannibal Lecter was spotted again.

They claimed you couldn't arrest someone that you had feelings for. Clarice had argued that she didn't have feelings for him and that it was just a kiss. But even as the words had left her lips in the office she doubted them.

Clarice had felt something when Hannibal had kissed her. She didn't know if it was love or just lust. But there had been something. She left her job without much of a fight a week later.

Her job had made her plenty of money and fame so she wasn't going to hurt financially. She kept her home in D.C. and got a part time job at a local used book store.

For someone reason she felt Hannibal would come to see her again and it would be easiest for him to find her if she stayed put. Of course she knew Hannibal wouldn't turn down a good game of chase.

Part of her couldn't wait to see Hannibal again. She did miss him. She missed the way his blue eyes locked on her eye. She missed his deep but simple remarks.

She couldn't believe that she would ever been missing a wanted killer. She didn't want to but she was starting to make excuses in her head for what he was.

"Never forget what he is."

Those words flashed in her head. She couldn't help but ignore them. There had to be a reason Hannibal was the way he was. Maybe some childhood trauma. There wasn't anything from his child hood in the files. She guessed that was because he was born in a different country.

Nearly two months later Clarice's life was starting to settle down. The papers still ran stories about her and Hannibal but they didn't have that much material to work with it.

People stared but she didn't care. No one approached her and no threats were made. Some family had threated to sue but those threats had died.

Most of her time was spent at the book store and engrossed in one of her romance novels. A man who had become a quick regular in the shop she worked had started to come on to her but Clarice had politely turned him down. She didn't want to get involved right now.

It was on a Friday that this story picks up. Clarice rose early for work. She liked to have time to stare out of the window before she took off to her job. Even though she would never admit it she was keeping an eye out for him. Deep downs she knew as soon as she stopped looking he would show up but she couldn't stop from looking.

As soon as Clarice opened her eyes that morning she felt sick. A strong wave of nausea hit her. She jumping up and barely made it to the bathroom before she was sick in the toilet.

When she was sure she was done she grabbed a towel off the rack a whipped her mouth. There was a very bad flu going around and it looked like Clarice had caught it.

"Great," she whispered. "Just what I need."

After a very small breakfast she walked out of the house and drifted to work.

Most of the time it was only her and a girl named Amy. She was a nice girl who was a bit withdrawn. Her and Clarice had hit it off right away. What the papers said didn't bother her. Clarice seemed like a good enough person and now a days nice people were hard to come by.

Clarice walked through the front door and nodded a hello to Amy. She started to put the books that had come in with the morning shipment onto the shelves.

"You alright?" Amy asked giving her friend a concerned look. "You look ill."

"I think I caught that flu that is going around," Clarice explained showing a copy of the grim fairy tales on the shelf.

"Oh my," the younger girl said. "That thing sure if nasty. I'd take a few days off if I were you. My sister caught that and was sick for weeks."

Clarice was aware that Amy was talking still but she wasn't listening. She was looking out off one of the windows in the shop. A man was standing at the corner looking straight at her. She would know that face anywhere.

"Hannibal," she whispered running to the front doors.

Amy jumped at the name and ran off Clarice to the door. By the time Clarice got to the door and scanned the corner for Hannibal it was empty.


	2. Chapter 2

Clarice sighed as she pulled up onto the street. It had been a horrible day. Firs she had woken up sick, made a fool out of her self at work, and now she was coming home to her empty house.

Amy must have thought that she was some kind of a freak but thinking she saw Hannibal like that.

She was yanked out of her train of thought when she saw her house. The front was open and a couple of her lights were on. Her mind jumped to Hannibal again but this wasn't his style at all. Unless he had came and had to leave in a hurry.

Clarice jumped out of her car and ran into her house. Nothing was out of place. It didn't look like someone had broken in. Her living room and kitchen lights were on.

"Is there anyone here?" she asked the house.

Her only reply was silence. She gave a reluctant sigh shutting the front door. She watched into the kitchen and flicked the light off. She wouldn't be making dinner tonight. She was feeling sick to her stomach.

It was when she walked into the living room to flick off the light that she saw something out of place. The romantic novel she had been reading the night before was open and a line had been underlined what appeared to be pencil.

Clarice picked up the book and read the line out loud.

"And he released his seed into her giving her body and soul one of the things she was craving."

That was Hannibal like. It was deep and at the same time it didn't seem deep at first glance. But what did it mean? She closed the book and sat it down on the table. After she flicked off the light she went to bed.

---------------

The next morning Clarice awoke with the same sickness. This time she didn't even make it to the bathroom. She collapsed on the floor near her bed and was sick. Her stomach was almost empty anyway so not that much was on the floor.

She still felt sick.

After she got the mop from the hallway closet and cleaned up the mess she went down stairs. All she could stomach was a few slices of toast. One bite of egg made her stomach clench.

Amy hadn't been kidding. This flu really was horrible. Clarice sat down at the table and looked up at the calender. A date had been circled. She hadn't done that.

The 28th was circled in red marker. Seeing the date made Clarice think. She was supposed to start her period today. Why hadn't it come? She usually woke up with it.

Slowly something began to dawn on her. she was sick as a dog and her period hadn't shown up. But she hadn't had sex with anyone in years. There was no way she could be pregnant.

The couple from the lake flashed in front of her eyes. They had been sure they had then her and Hannibal engaged in sex. Clarice had denied it to death but maybe it had happened.

After all she had been seriously drugged. Maybe in the weekended state she had come on to Lecter. It didn't seem possible he had raped her. Hannibal would never lower himself to that.

Clarice jumped up from the table and ran into the living room. She picked up the romance novel and scanned for the line that had been underlined.

"And he released his seed into her giving her body and soul one of the things she was craving."

Her mind snapped back to the conversation she had with Hannibal during their little rat chase. He had said she had given up a husband and family. Had he tried to give her the family she craved?

Of course she was jumping here. She needed to go the doctor and find out for sure that she was pregnant. She picked up the phone book from it's place next to the phone and began to flip through it.

--------------------------------

After Clarice made the appointment at the doctors she called in sick for work. It was the first time she had called in sick since she started working there so no fuss was made.

She made her appointment at noon so that she could take a nap. She had gone up to the bedroom and tried to sleep but all she could done was twist and turn.

All she could think was 'I might be pregnant. I might be pregnant with HIS baby.'

At twenty minutes to noon she pulled out of the driveway and headed to the doctors. It occurred to her on the ride that she knew nothing on Lecter's medical history. She only knew he had mental illness. He seemed to be pretty healthy.

If she was pregnant it would be hard to have the baby. She would have to be pregnant alone. She would have to raise the baby alone. Hannibal couldn't be apart of the kid's life. He wouldn't even be able to sign the birth certificate.

She pulled into the doctor's parking lot shaking. This was too much. What was Hannibal thinking doing this to her?

Clarice got out of the car and walked in to the waiting room. After checking it at the front desk she took a seat. A woman was staring at her over the newspaper. She turned her eyes away from the stranger and picked up a magazine.

She tried to pretend to read it but couldn't with the woman's eyes on her. She glanced up at her and found out why this woman was staring at her so.

The front page read 'Hannibal love affair fresh'. There was a picture of a Clarice on the front page. She knew she could sue the paper but wasn't going to bother. That would just draw more attention to it.

After ten long minutes Clarice was called into the office. The nurse took her vitals and then asked her what was wrong.

Clarice explained that she had been sick to her stomach a few days and had missed a period.

"Well," the nurse said. "I'll give you a pregnancy test and the doctor will be right with you."

Clarice didn't notice she was still shaking as she slipped into the bathroom and picked up one of the plastic cups. She found it hard to pee but manged to go.

After washing her hands she went back to her room and looked nervously around the room.

"Why Hannibal?" she whispered to herself. "I wanted a baby but I didn't want it to be like this."

Each minute tickled by slowly and by the ten minute mark Clarice thought she was going to loose her mind. Finally the doctor came in, sat down, and pulled out of her chart.

"Well," he said looking at the paper. "You are pregnant."

Clarice let out a long sigh. She wasn't sure it if was a sigh of relief or sadness.

"Judging by the look on your face this was an unplanned pregnancy," the doc said setting down her file.

"Unplanned but...not unwanted," Clarice found herself saying.

She wanted a baby so bad and Hannibal Lecter had given it to her. If she ever saw him again she would have to thank him. Well thank him or punch him. She wasn't sure which one would actually happen.

"I see," he said. "So you want to go through with the pregnancy?"

"Of course," she said.

"Alright," he said getting up from his seat. "I'll make an appointment for an ultrasound and your first maternity check up and get back to you with the date. Would that be fine?"

"Yes that sounds good," Clarice said getting up and walking out of the office.


	3. Chapter 3

Clarice's mind was racing the whole drive home. She almost couldn't believe she was going through with the pregnancy. Her life really was never going to be the same.

She was pregnant with her first kid. The father was a wanted man who was guilty of multiple accounts of murder. It didn't make sense but then again nothing in life made sense.

When she pulled up to her house she was disappointed to see there weren't any lights on. She couldn't believe it but she was looking forward to seeing Hannibal again.

She went into the house and got a piece of bread out of the kitchen. She knew that she should be eating more now that she was eating for two but she couldn't bring herself to eat anymore than that. Her stomach and heart were a flutter. She would be hard pressed just to keep the bread down.

Once she was upstairs in her bedroom she stripped of her clothes and slipped into a night gown. She fell onto the bed and was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

--------------------

It seemed she had only fallen asleep when she was awoken. Her alarm clock wasn't going off. That couldn't have been what woke her up. She raised an eyebrow and listened closely.

Someone was in her bedroom. She could hear them walking around her bed. Panic struck her but calm quickly took her. She knew who it was. Her eyes were closed so she couldn't see them but she felt who it was.

Her eyes snapped open and she found herself looking into the eyes of Hannibal Lecter. His face was quite close to hers. He pulled back just enough so that she could see the smile on his face.

"Hello Clarice," he said softly.

"Hannibal," she whispered unable to say anymore.

"How are you feeling?" Hannibal questioned placing his hands on the bed for support.

"A little sick," she answered looking away from him. She suddenly felt uncomfortable. "I have a feeling it is going to be a rough pregnancy."

"May I sit?" he asked motioning to the bed.

"Of course," Clarice said looking up at him again.

She moved over a little to give him more room. The bed squeaked slightly as he shifted his weight to it.

"I'm glad you understand my hint and went to the doctor," he explained.

"How...How did you know my time of the month?" she asked blushing slightly.

"It doesn't take much watching to find that little bit of information out about a woman," he stated. "Most women make it pretty clear that time is approaching."

Clarice couldn't help but nod there. She had always gotten bad P.M.S. even when she was a child.

There was a long time silence between them. Both were lost for something to say. What was there to say? Hannibal was the first make a move to break the silence.

He reached a hand forward to touch Clarice's stomach. She automatically jumped back at the sudden movement. He yanked back his hand and gave her an apologetic smile.

"That was rude of a me," he explained.

"It's alright," she smiled taking his hand in her own.

An image of the first time their finger had touched flashed in her head. She had reached for the file from him and he had touched her finger.

She put his hand on her stomach.

"I take it this is your first," she said. "I looked through your file and couldn't find any records of family."

"I never contemplated the thought of child," he said he rubbing her belly gently. "I'm sure this isn't how you imagined your life turning out."

"It's better," she confessed.

This caused a wave of shock to hit Hannibal. He hadn't been expecting her to say that.

"Is that true?" Lecter asked. "I'm a wanted murderer who can't even be with you all during your pregnancy. How could that be true?"

Clarice decided to think that one over before she answered since he did have a good point. Two months ago she would have jumped at the chance to turn him in. The thought of it hadn't crossed her mind since the other day when she was sure she had seen him.

She guessed that carrying someone's baby made it so you have more love for them. She did love him. She loved him more than any man she had ever known and yet she knew so little about him.

She did feel bad for those he had killed and she wished that she could make it up to the families of the dead. She couldn't though. She couldn't turn in the man she loved. She couldn't turn in the father of her baby.

It wasn't like they would actually be able to get him behind bars even if they did know where he was. Hannibal would fight them every second and more than likely cause the death of more people to protect his freedom.

There was no way she could express all that in words.

"I love you," she said simply. "I don't care what you've done in the past. The future is all that matters to me. I know you won't turn yourself in or let yourself be took in. I'm accepting that you will always be on the run. I know that will make a complicated life for all three of us but I know that is how it has to be."

"That's my girl," he said bringing up a hand to touch her face.

Their eyes locked and their faces moved closer together. Within seconds their lips were locked. This kiss was different than the one they had shared in the kitchen.

Clarice opened her mouth and allowed his tongue inside. He pushed his inside and ran it over her teeth tasting all of her.

Reality finally came back to Clarice when she felt his weight pressing her into the mattress. He brought her hands up to his chest and pushed hard. He lifted his head up quickly.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I can't," she said simply. "I can't right now."

"It's alright," Hannibal said smiling. "I figured you would push me away but didn't see any harm in at least trying."

"Thank you," Clarice said allowing a smile to come onto her

face.

Hannibal could be such a gentleman. She wished there were more men like him the world.

As soon as the thought crossed her mind she regretted it. The last thing the world needed was more murderers even if they do know how to charm.

"I have to go now," he said climbing out of the bed. "I can't linger anywhere too long."

"Alright," she said with a sigh. "When will I see you again?"

"I'm not sure," He admitted. "I'll come as soon as I can. Now sleep Clarice you need the rest."

He brought the blankets up over her and kissed her gently on the cheek.

"Sleep tight Clarice."

Clarice's eyes slid closed and she was asleep before Hannibal slipped out of the room.

--------------------------------------

**NOTE :**

Hannibal might have seemed slightly out of character but I tried my best.


	4. Chapter 4

note :

I would first of all like to thank everyone for the compliments. I am glad that Hannibal seemed in character to everyone. He is a very deep character and therefore it is hard to predict how he would behave.

----------------------

The next morning when Clarice awoke she looked back on the night before. It seemed like a dream to her. Hannibal had been so understanding and caring.

She rolled onto the stomach and pressed her face into the pillow. She opened her mouth and screamed into the pillow. She never imagined her life would ever be so complicated.

After collecting herself she climbed out of the bed and started to get dressed for work.

Her stomach wasn't so bad. The morning sickness was starting to even out and calm down. She hoped that it was be decent during the whole of her pregnancy.

She walked out of her house, climbed into the car, and drove off to work.

---------------

Amy was more annoying than ever. She could tell Clarice was hiding something. Most woman can tell when they are hiding something.

Clarice went into the back room to do an inventory check. She didn't need to do one but she couldn't take anymore of Amy. She wasn't ready to tell Amy about the baby. She didn't know if she could trust her.

She sat down at the table at the room at the book and starting looking through them. She had a feeling she was going to be spending a lot of time with her feet up reading. She had a good collection of books but she had read most of them.

She had only gone through a few books when she just collapsed in tears. She let out a long sob and brought her hands up to cover her face.

"Damn hormones," Clarice whispered brushing them away with the sleeve of her shirt.

A good cry might have been the right thing considering everything she was having to deal with but work was not the place for it. She gasp trying to force the tears in. That was the thing about crying. Once you start it is hard to stop.

"Clarice?" Alice's voice came. "Are you O.K?"

"I'm fine," she whispered turning her head away.

Amy didn't say anything at first. She pulled up an extra chair and sat down next to Clarice. She didn't speak again until Clarice's tears started to slow.

"I know you haven't known me for very long," she explained. "But you can trust me. I promise I won't repeat anything you say."

Clarice shook her head still not looking at all.

"I can't," she whispered. "If you knew you'd know why I can't tell anyone."

"Does it have to do with Hannibal Lecter?" Amy asked.

This caused Clarice to look up at her with surprise. Amy didn't strike her as someone who kept up with the news and believed everything she read.

"Don't look surprised," she said with a little laugh. "Everyone knows about the rumors. I was just guessing. Looks like I was right. I understand why you can't talk about it."

Amy rose from her seat and patted Clarice on the shoulder. She left the room without another word. Clarice smiled slightly to herself.

"She really is a nice girl," she whispered to herself.

Since she was feeling a lot better she got up from the desk and went back to work.

--------------------------

Work had dragged by. All she wanted to do was go home and put her feet up. Maybe take a long bubble bath. Hopes of a stress free night were crushed when she pulled up to her house.

There was a police car parking in front of her house and a cop was standing at her door.

"Can I help you?" she asked walking up to him.

"Hello Miss," he said flashing his badge. "A neighbor called the police but they some strange man creeping around the property. We just came by to make sure everything is alright."

"Well I've been at work all day," Clarice explained fishing out her keys to avoid looking at him.

She silently cursed Hannibal for showing up in the middle of the day.

"Have you noticed any one sneaking around?" he asked.

"No," she said. "And I would haven noticed because I live alone."

"Alright," the cop said nodding. "I'll leave you my card just encase something should happen."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a white business card. Clarice took it without even looking at it. It went right into her purse.

"Sorry about the trouble Miss," he said.

Clarice turned to watch him walk down to his car. Her eyes didn't look away as he got into his car and drove off. Something about him had made her uneasy. It was almost as if he knew more than he was letting on.

She let herself into her house. The living room light was on. She walked down the hallway and into the room. She saw right away that Hannibal had been there. He had left a small piece of folded paper with a key rest on it on the coffee table.

She walked over and picked the key up. It was a hotel key. The numbers 939 were engraved in the key. Clarice sat the key down and picked up the piece of paper. She unfolded and was greeted with familiar hand writing.

Dear Clarice,

I know I am taking a large risk coming to your house during the day and I hope it doesn't bring either one of us trouble. I didn't expect to crave to see you so soon but I do. I've booked a room at the holiday inn. I'll only been at that room tonight. First thing tomorrow I have to move on. I do hope you will come and see me.

with love

Dr. Hannibal Lecter M.D

Clarice smiled at the fact he had signed it with love. She really was getting to see the softer side of Hannibal. She couldn't help but wonder just how many people he had allowed to see that side of him.

She had already made up her mind that she was going to go see him. She would have dinner and go right over.


	5. Chapter 5

There would be sex scene in this chapter but fan fiction has tight rules about that so I've posted the version with the sex in it at adultfanfiction. It won't let post the address so just go to adultfanfiction and click on movies and do a search for stories by kiss of rain

-------------------------

She did as she planned and went straight to the hotel. It wasn't hard to find. It was one of the nicer hotels around.

She didn't look at anyone as she crossed the lobby. She didn't want anyone to recognize her. She looked up at the directory next the elevator. The room she wanted was on the 3rd floor. She pushed the button for up and waited.

A few minutes later she was standing in front of Hannibal's door. Even though it hadn't been that long since she had seen him she was excited about seeing him again.

She brought out of her key and unlocked the door. She heard someone shifting around in the room as the lock clicked.

"Clarice?" came a voice.

"Yes," she whispered.

There was only silence as a response to her statement. She took that as the O.K to come in and pushed the door open.

Hannibal was lying on the only bed in the room watching tv. Clarice didn't take note of what it was. She just closed the door and stood there nervously.

"I'm glad you came Clarice," he said not taking his eyes off the tv. "Come on in."

He reached for the remote and turned it off. He turned his attention to her.

"You look nervous," he said simply.

"I am," she admitted walking over to the bed. "I can't help but be. A girl I work with is sure something is going on between me and you. Plus a cop dropped by today."

Hannibal took a moment to take the information. He nodded slowly.

"It's going to be alright," he said.

Without a word Clarice collapsed onto the bed and into his arms. Even though she had cried at work there were still tears that needed to come out.

Hannibal didn't say a word while she let the tears flow. He just rubbed her back gently.

"I'm sorry," she said pulling away from him a few minutes later. "You didn't need to see me like that."

"It's alright," he said. "Everyone breaks down once in a while. This is going to work out."

"How you know that?" Clarice asked looking into his eyes.

"Trust me," Hannibal said with smile.

Clarice felt the urge to kiss him. Their kiss the night before had been so pleasurable. She leaned forward and press her lips to his.

"I love you," she whispered into the mouth.

"I love you Clarice," he whispered back.

"I need you," she said pushing her body against his.

"You change your mind so soon?" Hannibal asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," Clarice breathed. "I love you and I need you."

Hannibal smiled gently taking her by the shoulders and laying her down on the bed.

---------------------------

Two hours later Clarice found herself staring at a spot in the wall of the hotel room. She just finished having the most amazing sex. Hannibal was god like in bed.

It had been too much for him though. He had passed out about ten minutes after it had finished.

Clarice pushed back the covers and climbed out of the bed. Hannibal let out a groan but didn't wake up. She walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

She never did like the sticky feeling that she always experienced after sex. She found herself looking at her reflection in the mirror.

Part of her couldn't believe she had done. Even though she was pregnant with his baby already this was the first sexual encounter with him she could remember.

Clarice got into the shower and let the warm water rain down on her. She hated to wash his scent off of her. She liked the way he smelt. She couldn't place the smell but it was comforting.

She didn't get to enjoy the blast of the water very long. After only a few minutes the sound of Hannibal screaming reached her ears.

She turned off the water and jumped out of the tub. She was in too much of a hurry to even think about a towel. After yanking the bathroom door open she ran off to Hannibal. He was still asleep.

"Mischa!" he cried twisting his head around violently. "Mischa!"

Clarice took him by the shoulders and began to shake him. After only a few shakes his eyes snapped open.

"Are you ok? she asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked yawning.

"You were screaming," Clarice explained. "It was a name. Mischa, I think."

Hannibal's eyes widened in surprise. He climbed out of the bed and walked over to the window.

"I haven't had that nightmare in a long time," he whispered to himself.

"Who is she?" Clarice questioned.

At first Hannibal didn't answer. He reached a hand to touch the curtains that covered the window. Clarice could see he was thinking about something.

"I'm sorry Clarice," he said finally. "I can't talk about it."

"It's ok," she said in a comforting voice. "You don't have to."

Hannibal turned to look at her and flashed her a smile. He walked over and sat down next to her.

"You are a good woman," he said bringing up a hand to touch her face.

She didn't say anything. She only nuzzled against his hand.

"I don't think it is a good idea for you to spend the night," he explained. "I would really like you too but I don't think it would be our best interest."

"You're right," she said with a nod. "I should go."

Clarice walked into the bathroom to get a towel to dry off with. She dried herself off and started to get dressed. Hannibal was sitting on the bed staring into the wall. She didn't say anything. She just stood there watching him.

"This is really going to work," he said smiling. "I'm actually in a real relationship."

"You haven't been in one before?" she asked unable to hide the surprise in her voice.

"There has only been one other woman," Hannibal explained. "And that was a long time ago."

"You have me now," she explained kissing him.

"Yes," he said. "Yes I do. But it is time for you to go."

"I know," she sighed nuzzling against him. "I know."

After a second she pulled away from him and walked out the door. Hannibal didn't move from the bed.

"Mischa," he whispered. "I miss you."

He only a single moan of grief to escape from his lips before he turned in for the night.

-------------------

I should make a note here for those of you who don't know who Mischa is. (you'd be surprised how many Hannibal's fan don't) She was his sister who was killed at a very young age and eaten.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. I decided to go this chapter a little differently. The other chapters have been mostly around Clarice. This one will be around Hannibal.

Again I'm going to complain that I seem to only be able to write Hannibal out of character but it so easy to let his soft side slip out when he is around Clarice. Of course we all know he really a nice and loving guy deep down.

I also would like to make a note that I am terribly color blind. I can't see many colors so if i got the color of something wrong (Hannibal's eyes, Clarice's hair ... etc) please excuse it.

-----------

The next morning Hannibal wasted no time checking out early. He didn't dare stay in one place too long. The last thing he needed was somebody recognizing him.

He couldn't get his mind off Clarice. The night before had been the most wonderful night of his life. Clarice loved him. She really loved him.

Hannibal had a woman that loved him and baby on the way. If it weren't for the fact he was a wanted man his life would have been perfect.

Of course he couldn't do anything about the fact he was a wanted man. If he turned himself in he would go to jail forever. He would only get to see Clarice and the kid from behind bars.

There was no way he was going to go off in a court of law. There was no way to get around it. Of course he knew even if he did get off he would kill again. He couldn't help it.

He had already killed once since the night he impregnated Clarice. It had been a pickpocket in the street. He had no mercy for the rude and crude.

He loved Clarice and he loved the way she made him feel. Yet, at the same time he hated it. She opened up the sensitive side of him and with it she opened up very painful memories.

"Mischa," he whispered digging into his book bag.

What could she think of his lifestyle? He doubted she would approve. He knew her. Even though she had been young at the time of her passing she was very wise. She would tell him to stop. She would tell him to change his life. She wouldn't want to see her brother going through so much pain.

The question was could he start over? He didn't know any other way to be. He had been since this way since he was young. His earliest memory was of Mischa.

Hannibal pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his bag. He flipped the pack opened and pulled out a cigarette. After a second of fishing around in his pocket he produced a lighter.

His mind flashed back to the night at the lake house. He had asked Clarice if she would ever ask him to stop. She would never do that. He would have to take that step himself.

There was no way his relationship with Clarice was going to work if he was on the run. He loved her. He needed to be there for her. He needed to be there for their child.

He wanted to be there when his child said it's first word, took it's first step, went to school and all those other wonderful things children do.

Hannibal stuck the cigarette in his mouth and lite it. He couldn't believe that he was trying to figure out how to get out of the murders he had committed. There had to be some kind of loophole. Tons of people walked free after killing someone.

They had all turned themselves into victims. Most of them had been abused as child. Of course they were of probation, had to do community service, had to see a therapist, and others like that. But they got to be with their families.

He couldn't believe what he was thinking about doing to be with a Clarice. He was willing to risk being put in jail for her. Of course he had risked death and imprisonment when he had killed those men who had killed his Mischa. He had risked everything for love and he was willing to do it again.

Of course he realized this meant several things. First he was going to have to discuss this with Clarice. She would have to find a lawyer who would represent him and then he would have to turn himself in. Worst of all he would have to repeat the events of his sister's death countless times no doubt. He didn't know if he could deal with that.

Yet, he couldn't help but wonder, maybe getting it out in the open would help him get over her death. He had revealed the details to that cop in Paris so long ago but then it had been different. At that point he had been full of rage and hadn't been doing killing the men that took her.

The rage was gone and only grief and sadness were there. It was time he accepted her death. All these years he had just buried it in the back of his mind. One night of love had re-opened it. How could he be happy if he was forced to remember something he still hadn't come to terms with?

That settled it. He was going to talk to Clarice about it no matter how much it hurt him to talk about it. she would help him if she could.

He tossed the half smoked cigarette to the ground and put it out with his boot.

Hannibal waited until late that night to go see Clarice. The time was nearly elven thirty when he walked up the her house. When he tried the door he was surprised to find it unlocked. She must have expected him to come. She was getting very good at reading his mind.

He opened the door and walked inside. He could see the warm glow of the T.V coming from the living room. He walked inside and looked around.

Clarice was lying on the couch asleep. She held the tv remote in her hand. Hannibal reached down and carefully took it out of her hand. He sat it down on the coffee table.

"Hannibal?" she whispered.

"Yes," he said smiling. "I know it is late but I really need to talk to you."

"It's alright," Clarice said sitting up. "I wouldn't miss a chance to talk to you."

"I decided I want to tell you who Mischa is," Hannibal explained.

Clarice sat up to give him room on the couch. He sat down without a word.

"Why so soon?" she asked. "It sounded like it was a really painful subject. I've never seen you like that."

"I just need to tell you," he said. "This is painful for me so I'll have to go slow. I haven't talked about it many years. The last time I spoke about it was to a police officer in Paris when I was a teenagers. It was when world war two was going on very heavily. I lived in Lithuania with my family. It was my father, my mother, my sister, and me. Mischa was my little sister."

Clarice didn't ask any questions. She just sat staring wide eyed at him. It was the first time Hannibal had really opened up to her.

"My parents decided it was no longer safe at our castle. We packed up our belongings and went out to our cottage. We didn't last very long. A Soviet tank stopped to get water. My parents and a very servants went outside. They allowed Mischa and I to remain inside. I remember it was very cold. A German bomber came and it and the tank began to fight. I don't remember everything. It was so confusing. I just remember an explosion. It killed my parents leaving me to take care of Mischa." Hannibal explained.

He had to stop a moment to take a breath. The words were coming out easier then he expected. Being with Clarice really did relax him. She reached out a hand and placed it comfortingly on his knee.

"It wasn't long before someone came. There were a few of them but Vladis Grutas stands out in my mind. He had eyes like a wolf. I'll never forget those eyes. They chained Mischa and I up. There were Lithuanians who had turning to the Natzi way of life. Food was low. We were starving. At first they kept us alive encase a patrol came by. That way they could say they saved us. After a while they grew too hungry to care about a patrol coming. They killed my baby sister. They killed her and ate her remains."

The last sentence caused Clarice to let out a gasp of shock. She had never seen any of this in Hannibal's file. She didn't understand how something so important could get left out. Hannibal wasn't looking at her. He just staring forward. To took her a second to see he was crying. It wasn't full blown crying but she did see two tears slid down his face.

"What happened to those men?" she asked squeezing his knee.

"They've been punished," he whispered.

Clarice guessed that meant they had been killed for the death of Mischa and she got the strange feeling Hannibal had done it himself.

"What the court say when you told them about this when you were tried the first time?" she asked. "I didn't see anything about it in your file."

"It was never mentioned," Hannibal explained getting a hold of himself. "I couldn't talk about it in the past. I didn't think it mattered in a court of law anyway."

"What you went through was terrible," she said softy. "Anyone would issues if they went through that."

"Do you think if I had a good lawyer I could use it to get out of going back to jail?" he asked turning to look at her.

"Is that why you told me?" Clarice asked. "I can't promise you anything but it just might be possible. I'll talk to a lawyer in the morning. The only thing is if this gets taken to court and the court decides you have to go back to jail then it will have been for nothing."

"I'm willing to take that risk," he said. "I am willing to do it for you. I risked everything when I took my revenge for Mischa and I'm willing to risk everything once again for someone I love."

"Oh Hannibal," she said smiling. "You are amazing. Maybe someone will write a book about you someday. Before I forget or you have to leave there are some things I need to speak with you about."

"What?" he asked.

"A cop has been following me around today," she explained. "He was good at it but I'm sure he was. I think he was the same cop who was here before. I think he is on to you."

"Don't worry about him," Hannibal said taking her hands in his own. "You just think about yourself and the baby. And of course seeing that lawyer tomorrow. What else did you want to talk about?"

"I had my ultrasound today," she smiled. "It was so amazing. They said I'm 9 weeks along. I got them to give an extra copy of the picture. I got it for you. I'll get it."

He released her hands and she got up to get her purse. She sat back down and went through it. After a few seconds she pulled out a small black and white photo and handed it to Hannibal. He looked down at it. In the center was a small curled up bundle. It was hard to see it was a baby but he could make out the head and arms.

"It is amazing," he said with a sigh. "It is hard to believe that in a little over thirty weeks I'm going to be a dad."

"And you'll make a great dad," she said nuzzling against him.

They only sat there in silence a few minutes before Hannibal let out a long sigh. Clarice knew what that had to mean. It was time for him to move on.

"You have to go?" she asked.

"I'm afraid so," he said with a sigh. "I'll come back as soon as I can."

She moved away from him and let him get up.

"Everything is going to work out," she said looking up at him.

"I hope so," he said bending down to give her a goodbye kiss.

Clarice gave a sad sigh as he walked out of the house. She was going to do everything she could to help him.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day Clarice went to work and hated every second of it. She just wanted to get out and see Hannibal. Amy had been a good distraction. She kept her busy talking Clarice's ear off.

During her lunch hour she called, what felt like, every lawyer in the yellow pages. Almost all of them weren't interesting in repersenting Hannibal. It was when she was giving up hope that she finally got one. A lawyer by the name of Robskin said that she would do it.

"Thank you!" Clarice cried into the phone. "I'm pretty sure the files were first filed in Pairis. I think it would have been in the fifties."

"Alright," Robskin said. "I'll call France today and see what I can pull up. I'm warning you this is going to be rather expenise. You'll have to cover the cost of the phone calls and more than likely many more."

"I'm ok with that," she said. "When can I see you?"

"I have an opening at four thirty today," the lawyer said. "Would that be good?"

Clarice quickly agreed and hung up the phone. She couldn't beleive how well it was going. It was almost as if it was going too well.

"Good news?" Amy asked.

"The best," Clarice said happily and went back to work.

---------------

A couple hours later when Clarice let work for her lawyer's appointment she swore she was being watching. When she turned around and looked she noticed a policecar sitting a little distance away.

From the distance away she could swear it was the same policeman who had been following her before. She had half a mind to walk right up to him and ask him what he was doing but she thought better of it.

If the guy had any grounds for arresting her he would have done it. He was watching and just looking for a reason it seemed. She got in her car and drove straight to the lawyer.

The policecar didn't follow her as she drove across town to the lawyer's office.

She got there a little early but she would rather be early then late. she checked in at the desk and took a seat in the waiting room. A couple of people were staring at her. She couldn't go anywhere without people staring at her. She was actually starting to get used to it.

Clarice picked up a magazine and started to read it not paying anyone attention. She didn't look back at them they would stop staring after a while. She didn't get very far into the magazine before she was called in.

She sat the magazine down and went through the door. Robskin was sitting behind her desk going over a file.

"Miss Starling?" Robskin asked still looking at the file. "Have a seat."

Clarice sat down in the chair infront of her desk. She noticed the file had the small amount of information Clarice had given her in it.

"Hannibal Lecter," she said looking up a Clarice. "I never thought I'd be handling a case like him. I called Pairis police. They said they would fax the information over as soon as they get it. To really handle this case I'm going to need five hundred dollars upfront."

"Would you take a check?" Clarice asked digging in her purse. "I usually don't keep the kind of money on me."

"A check is fine," Robskin said smiling.

Clarice pulled out her checkup and used a pen from Robskin's desk to fill it out. She wouldn't tell Hannibal how much this had cost her. He would want to repay her and she couldn't have him doing that. This for all of them.

"Do you honestly think this will get him off?" she asked handing the check to the lawyer.

"Seeing your sister getting killed and eaten is pretty serious stuff," Robskin said putting the check in a drawer of her desk. "If I work hard I can get him out of jail time. He'll have a pile of community service, constant thearpy for years, and I doubt they would let him practice medicine ever again."

"All he cares about is his freedom," Clarice explained. "That is all he wants."

"Tell me about your relationship with him," Robskin said picking up a pen. "How did you two meet? Has he ever been violet towards you? I need to know everything."

Clarice opened her to her. She told her everything from the time they first met when she come to talk to him up to her finding out she was pregnant.

"Congratlations," she said jotting all of it down in her notepad. "How far along?"

"Nine weeks," Clarice said smiling. "I've always wanted a baby."

"Well," Robskin said setting her pen down. "I think I have everything I need right now. I'll call you as soon as I get that fax from Pairis."

"Thank you," Clarice said getting up from the chair. "You have no idea what this means to me."

"You are welcome," she said with a small laugh. "Don't you worry with the trama that man suffered we can make this work."

Clarice said thank you again and walked out of the office.

---------------------------

Back at Clarice's house Hannibal had let himself in. He was standing in the kitchen making something to eat for Clarice and him. He thought it would be a nice surprise for Clarice to come home to a cooked meal.

Her refrighater didn't hold a lot of options. He decided on steak with corn and mashed potates. He couldn't help but think that he might be on the path to being a free man. They idea was too good.

If all charges were cleared he would be able to marry Clarice and raise his child. Of course he wouldn't be able to resist a little kill here and there. As long as the police never got word of it he would be fine.

Hannibal barely had the food done before he heard Clarice's car pull up. He quickly set the table and got a couple of cans of soda from the refrigartar. He took a seat at the table and waiting.

A few momments Clarice walked into the kitchen.

"Aw," she said smiling. "You cooked."

"Anything for you," He said nodding towards the food. "Sit down and have some."

"You don't have to tell me twice," she said sitting down at the table.

"So what did the lawyer say?" Hannibal asked he began to cut up his food.

"She is almost one hundered percent sure she can get you out of jail time," Clarice explained. "You'll be facing a lot of thearpy, community serivce, and they would watch you pretty close."

"That is fine," he said eating a peice of stake.

"Do you want a boy or girl?" Clarice asked in an effort to change the subject.

"I haven't thought about it," Hannibal admitted pausing his eating. "A little girl would be nice."

"A little girl would be nice," she said let out a dreamy sigh. "When I'm twenty weeks I'll get the gender ultrasound. Hopefully we'll see what it is and can talk about names."

Hannibal smiled at her. He really was at a lose when it came to what to say next. The momment was just so perfect. He didn't want to ruin it.

The two of them didn't say another word until dinner was gone.

"I know you'll have to leave soon," Clarice said pushing her plate. "So why won't go up stairs and celerbrate having got such great news from the lawyer."

"I'm all for that," Hannibal said taking her hand.

The two of them walked upstairs and disappered into the bedroom. 


	8. Chapter 8

Three long days passed in witch Clarice didn't see anything of Hannibal. The lawyer had called saying she had the paper but Clarice hadn't thought much about it. She was too worried about Hannibal. Work was pure torture. All she could think about the whole time was Hannibal and if he was safe. That strange cop had at least stopped following her around.

It on the third night that Clarice found herself unable to sleep. It was going on one in the morning and all she could do was walk in circles around the living room. The sound of the front door opening caused her to jump.

She ran into the hallway. The man she loved was standing in front of the front door.

"Hannibal!" she cried running over to him. "Where have you been? I was so worried."

"I was getting us fake ids," he explained hugging her. "and all the other paper work we will need."

"What do you mean?" Clarice asked pulling away from him. "You're going?"

"Correction," he said. "We're going. Pack your things. We'll take your car to bus station and dump it there."

"Why?" She asked as he ran up the stairs to her bedroom.

She followed after him having to run just to keep up. He didn't say anything as he pulled a travel bag out of her closet and starting stuffing it with clothes.

"You know as well as I that our plan won't work," he said as he filled the bag. "I got to thinking about it. We need to run away while we have a chance."

"Where?" she asked.

This was happening so fast. One minute she had been worried about him and the next moment they were running away together. Clarice couldn't help but feel excited about the idea. She decided that Hannibal knew what he was talking about. After all he had avoided capture for so long.

"Canada," he answered handing her the bag. "This is it Clarice. This is the way we are going to be together. Come with me now and we will be together forever. I promise we'll never come back to the states."

"Alright," she said smiling. "I'd follow you to the end of the earth. I have before."

The two of them headed downstairs. Clarice stopped only to grab her purse and then walked out of her house forever.

* * *

A year later in Canadian couple who lived in Benalto sat on the porch over looking the beautiful view. A small child lay asleep in the woman's arms.

"Is she sleeping?" the man whispered .

His wife smiled and nodded. He got up from his seat and gave his daughter a kiss on the head.

"I love you Mischa," he said to the baby and then he turned to his wife. "I love you too Clarice."

"It's Mrs. May Mentol now," she said with a small laugh. "And you are Mr. Will Mentol."

"That is only when people are looking," her husband said with a laugh. "I have to get to work. Are you going to be ok with her alone?"

"I'll be fine," she said rocking the sleeping baby. "She is always a little angel."

"Of course she is," He said in agreement.

Without a wave of goodbye he slipped off inside of the house. Clarice turned her eyes once again to view of the wild Canadian landscape.

Yes, she thought, running away to Canada had been the right thing to do after all. Life was perfect.

Note : I know this ended kind of quick and strange but it just felt like it was going on forever. I'm going to write a story about Clarice and Hannibal's daughter Mischa as a teenager right off. I guess I don't have to tell she is going to be one wild teen.


End file.
